The present invention pertains generally to pressurized containers and the bleeding of pressure prior to container opening.
In the field of dentistry, it is accepted practice to rinse the patient's mouth at intervals. While tap water is used for such rinsing, it is preferable to use distilled water or a rinse made specifically for such a purpose. In such a case, the rinse liquid is contained in a bottle or other container adjacent the dental chair and supplied with modest air pressure to provide a pressurized flow to the dental syringe. Such a practice of providing a rinse from a pressurized bottle or other container incurs the task of frequently having to refill the bottle with liquid, which requires the pressure being bled prior to opening. To do so without careful venting can result in a somewhat dynamic separation of the container from its closure. Should a supply of rinse be exhausted during patient treatment the assistant, in haste to refill the bottle, may fail to open the rinse container or bottle in a slow, controlled manner, resulting in some risk. The use of a bleed valve requires an additional task of the assistant, and is not practical in that they may be overlooked in a busy environment.